Five Nights at Freddy's 7 (ZonicTheHedge11's version)
Five Nights at Freddy's 7 is a game by ZonicTheHedge11 (duh) A Note Think of this as the impossible happening and i have gotten permission to make a canon FNaF game. So, yeah, my ideas have gotten "canon". This sucks. I also DON'T consider UCN as FNaF 7 and more of a spin-off, but i still think it's canonical. Gameplay The game plays out like a regular FNaF combined with FFPS. The Player has also a couple tools to defend himself/herself, such as a flashlight, cameras, taser, and more! Remember that you've got to use your terminal to restart the building's power, disabling some of your tools, like the cameras, doors and all that stuff that hasn't got it's own power source. Managing the building using the terminal is one of the main goals here, as you have to fix the heat, music box and reboot the power to make sure it doesn't cause any power outage while you're there. The grand opening happens to be after the 1st night, and because of that, they are SUPER active on Night 1 and will try to prevent the opening at all costs. Smells like Afton. Mechanics Cameras The super standard tool, was rejected in FNaF 6/FFPS, but i don't care, it's useless now, yeah. Taser Yeah, reused controlled shocks. This is the most useful way of getting most guys out, yeah. Doors These are the OP guys xd. There's one in front of you and another on your right. Only one of these can be closed at a time, and the power drains if this is used. Music Box Located in the break room, it will slowly wind down. You can prevent that by clicking the button that says "WIND UP MUSIC BOX". Sometimes this will break, and you will have to use the terminal to fix that. Heat This little thing will rise if the any door is closed for too long, and if too high, will either make you pass out or overheat the terminal, doors and cameras. Sometimes, this will rise for no reason (not really) and you'll have to repair it via Terminal Power Oh yes, the OG mechanic that somehow is in 3 games (not counting this one) is back. If the cameras or/and doors are used, it will drain. If it drains completely, you will lose. To get it back, you'll have to reset it via terminal, making the Doors, Heat and Cameras useless for the 11 seconds that the reboot lasts. Flashlight The tool in almost every game is also in the seventh game. This time, it follows the X and Y axis of the mouse (meaning it follows the cursor). This can be used to get rid of Lefty and Foxy. Also you can use it in the cameras, but it drains power and doesn't follow your cursor, just lights up most of the room. Characters Rockstar Freddy Design pretty simple, just a plastic bear with a top hat, cheeks, a star and a microphone. Pathway Freddy has no set path, and acts like Springtrap, going into every room with the exception of Parts/Services and the Break Room. When he's at any door, you can shut it, however that takes 7-10 seconds for him to leave, and the best way to prevent his attack is to wait until he enters the room and to tase him. Puppet Same Puppet design as the FNaF 2 one. Pathway Break Room-YOU. Make sure it's box doesn't run out, or else you're dead. But there's a problem, and that is Lefty. Rockstar Foxy The same old fox, but now a rockstar and slightly withered, also burnt up. Pathway Parts/Service-Any Hallway camera, your room. You can stop him by flashing the light on him on any camera, but if he's in your room, there's two defense mechanics: # If you see the parrot, quickly use the flashlight on the bird and shut the right door. # If he's in the room, you must tase him. L.E.F.T.Y/Lefty Same black bear with no eye, heh. Now he hasn't got the Puppet inside of him. However, that's just a matter of time. Pathway Stage-Dining Room-Any Hall-Break Room. When he's inside, quickly activate the light and wait until he enters the front door, then shut it. If he manages to stay inside the BR without interruption for 5 secs, he'll break the music box and damage the power. If you don't shut the door, you'll die. Endings Bad Ending 1/Do it Again Ending This is the worst ending you can get in this game. It's simple, just beat Night 5. Once you beat the game, a cutscene will appear. On it, you're on the Salvation desk with Lefty. The FNaF 6 salvage tape appears to have ended. You grab a taser and open up Lefty, revealing the Puppet. You put her inside a box with Lefty. The screen then fades to black. 1.3 seconds later, purple text will appear, and it reads: I didn't think it would work. The fake bear without a puppet burned in the flames, and she is still out there. The text "Do it Again" will appear shortly afterwards. Bad Ending 2/You disappoint me Ending/True Ending This is the regular bad ending and also the canon one. To achieve it, beat Night 6. Once you get to 6 AM, instead of the music playing, the Toreador March will begin while the 6 AM sign glitches. Shortly after, the screen fades to black, showing rubble. You must click the burned Puppet Box to continue. After going up to it, the Puppet gets out and attacks you. Lefty, however, drags her into the box again and shuts it. You get up, while Lefty tells you to leave. The text "You disappoint me, yet this is the true ending" will appear. Good Ending/They are Free Now Ending This is the best ending you can get. To achieve it, there's a chance that while looking at the Kitchen, the poster changes to Golden Freddy. Click it to play a minigame, where you are playing as William, looking for Micheal Afton in a hospital. If you go to Room 4, he is there, after the bite, still alive.. Click him to end the minigame. Then, after beating Night 6, instead of the True Ending, you appear in the same rubble, but now you must go to the car and drive away. The text "I wish this was it. They are now free, but this isn't the true ending". Trivia * There might be a FNaF 8. Gallery Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff